Белокрылый ангел
by helen-batsuri
Summary: о сумасшедшей Сакуре и умершем Наруто


Название: Белокрылый ангел

Автор: helen_batsuri

Фандом: Наруто

Жанр: ангст, немного романтики, чуточку сумасшествия и POV Сакуры

Рейтинг: PG

Пейринг: Наруто/Сакура

Дисклеймер: прав на персов не имею, денег не получаю

Размещение: везде, с моим именем

Статус: закончено

_**Белокрылый ангел.**_

_**Открыть глаза. Смотреть. Видеть. Чувствовать. Быть с ним до конца.**_

_**Ведь он же не предал тебя?**_

Много-много дней… бесконечно долго я жду тебя… Наруто…

Я не знаю, как начать, но как-то ведь надо, верно?

Знаешь, за последние несколько месяцев, что я нахожусь в этой психушке, я поняла, что я не ненавижу Саске…

Я хочу верить, что он… Мне кажется… возможно, теперь я могла бы понять его и его жестокость по отношению ко мне… к нам…

Если бы я потеряла тебя, разве было бы мне дело, чьи чувства я могу ранить, раздавить, растоптать, в попытках вернуть человека… которого… я… люблю…

Конечно, нет.

Я не могу осуждать его. Отчасти я ему благодарна: он бросил меня, а ты поднял.

Я хотела бы сказать ему, что прощаю его. Хотя он вряд ли нуждается в моих словах, да?

Знаешь, я тут подумала, что если кто-то любит меня… просто меня и просто любит… то… возможно… во мне действительно есть что-то, что делает меня достойной просто любви?

Мне было страшно.

Но с тех пор я стала сильнее. Благодаря тебе. Ты делаешь меня сильной.

И я могу даже посмеяться над той глупой бездарной девчонкой, которой я была когда-то.

_- Ты знаешь, Наруто,- тихо говорит розоволосая девушка, сидящая на широком подоконнике,- мне снится, что… долго снится…_

_- Что я умер?..- договаривает за неё фразу голубоглазый юноша, сидящий на этом же подоконнике напротив любимой._

_- Да,- шепнула Сакура,- Наруто, ведь этого не было?! Скажи мне, ведь не было?!_

_- Сакура, я же здесь. С тобой._

_- Да, да, конечно… Наруто, мне иногда кажется, что всё, что происходит – уколы, обследования, печальные взгляды Цунаде-сама и сочувствующие – друзей – всё это просто сон, забвение. Что этого нет, понимаешь? Мне кажется, что я сплю и вижу странный непонятной сон… И должна проснуться... Должна… Наруто, я боюсь засыпать! Вдруг я проснусь и всё будет снова… как тогда… Я боюсь бояться. Я открою глаза – а тебя нет рядом…_

_- Сакура, не надо, не плачь,- он бережно прижимает её голову к своей груди и успокаивающе гладит по мягким волосам._

_- Скажи, что ты не умер! Просто скажи мне, пожалуйста, скажи мне – ведь не умер? Нет?_

_- Поверь мне. Посмотри на меня. Ну, что ты, открой глаза. Посмотри на меня._

_- Я верю тебе. Верю…_

Знаешь, Наруто, а они мне не верят… считают меня лгуньей, сумасшедшей и поэтому я здесь. Они, глупые, думают, что ты умер... Какая нелепость!

Они говорят, что я сошла с ума от горя после твоей смерти… Чушь!

Ты же видишь, я совершенно нормальна, разве нет? Неужели они слепые? Не видят тебя?

Зато тебя вижу я… Ты ведь всегда будешь со мной, правда?

_- Сакура…- грустный тихий голос Цунаде нарушил тишину палаты._

_Девушка неподвижно сидит на постели, спиной прислонившись к стене и, чему-то или кому-то улыбается._

_- Пора делать укол… дай мне руку,- просит Годайме свою бывшую ученицу._

_Та послушно протягивает руку, позволяя сделать себе укол._

_- Цунаде-сама, почему я здесь?- спрашивает Сакура, когда Хокаге убирает шприц._

_Женщина на секунду замирает, хмурится._

_- Это для твоего же блага, Сакура…_

_- Но я здорова! И Наруто так считает!_

_- Наруто умер._

_- Нет, неправда!_

Ты слышал, что она сказала? Конечно, слышал, ведь ты сидел здесь, рядом…

Как странно…

Ведь я могу подойти к тебе, могу обнять, опустить ладонь на твою щеку, прикоснуться к мягким, чуть приоткрытым губам, провести рукой по белоснежным крыльям…

Белые. Белые настолько, что первому снегу с ними не сравниться.

Я могу посмотреть в твои глаза – глаза человека, такого же, как я сама – единственного, кто сказал, что любит МЕНЯ… и не солгал.

Ты улыбаешься – я вижу это. Я запомню твой взгляд и улыбку.

_- Сакура,- говорит светловолосый юноша, протягивая руки к девушке,- Сакура, хочешь, я унесу тебя отсюда? Мы улетим далеко-далеко…_

_- Ведь ты не предашь меня как все остальные? Ты не причинишь мне боли? Не ранишь мои чувства? Не бросишь меня? Поможешь мне?_

_Парень не отвечает, только, притянув девушку к себе, сжимает её в объятиях и тихо шепчет ей на ухо:_

_- Поверь мне…_

_Пальцы сжимаются._

_- Верю,- шепот в ответ._


End file.
